


Бронзовый дракон

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: Отдых с Хинатой получался не таким, как он представлял.





	Бронзовый дракон

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на второй тур Haikyuu quiz по слову-ключу.

Запах морской соли и водорослей распирал лёгкие. Кенма сидел на большом камне, смотрел, как Хината дурачится с Нацу, и немного умирал.

Не от духоты и солнца, не от пугающих родственников Хинаты с их активностью, не от незнакомой обстановки или болящих мышц. Просто как раз после обеда, когда взрослые отправились отдыхать, а они втроём собирались на пляж, Хината поманил его за собой. Закрыл за ним дверь, крепко обхватил руками и поцеловал так, что жар во всём теле не унялся до сих пор.

Кенма подтянул колени, чтобы его шляпа с широкими полями бросала на них тень, и пошевелил пальцами ног. Даже они были тёплыми, хотя он и спрятал ступни в прохладной теневой стороне. Всё тело было какое-то напечённое, пропитанное жаром. И Кенма не знал, кто в этом виноват: обожжённая солнцем кожа или Хината и его поцелуи.

От всего этого кружилась голова. Очень хотелось закрыться в их комнате, и Хинату спрятать с собой, лежать друг на друге и ничего не делать. Но разве ж его спрячешь.

Отдых вообще с самого начала пошёл не так, как они хотели и фантазировали. В основном фантазировал Хината, а Кенма представлял, как он там у себя беспокойно ходит по комнате и размахивает руками. Сам Кенма прижимал телефон к щеке и не верил, что его родители и родители Хинаты согласились.

Хината говорил, что эти четыре дня они будут заниматься чем хотят: купаться, играть в волейбол, а ещё что они смогут побыть — тут он всегда смущённо понижал голос — вдвоём. Кенма задерживал дыхание, слушая его сбивчивый шёпот. Хинате он сопротивляться не мог и не хотел.

На деле всё оказалось не так, как он ожидал. Консоль так и лежала в рюкзаке, в последний раз Кенма доставал её ещё на пароме. Тётя и дядя Хинаты, фермеры, сразу взяли их в оборот и загрузили работой, стоило сойти на берег. А ещё они были очень общительные, и Кенма не думал, что деревенские — то есть ещё более деревенские, чем Хината — настолько семейные. Они приняли его как родного, заставляли трудиться как своего, пытались накормить больше, чем Кенма мог съесть, и отругали за волосы так, как никогда не ругала мама. А Хината с Нацу его защищали.

К вечеру он был так вымотан, что заснул мгновенно и в такую рань, в какую никогда не засыпал в городе. И ни о каких «вдвоём» речи тоже не шло: он провалился в сон, даже не дождавшись, пока Хината устроит Нацу и почистит зубы.

Хотя утром Кенма обнаружил его на своём футоне: Хината обвил его руками и ногами, шею щекотали его волосы. Вторая постель так и осталась нетронутой; Кенма, не найдя в себе сил пошевелиться, снова задремал.

Во второй раз его разбудил Хината, нависая над ним и улыбаясь. Кенме от его сияющих, ещё сонных глаз стало так счастливо и немного грустно, что он спрятал его лицо у себя на плече, зарывшись руками во взъерошенный затылок. У Хинаты, впрочем, была другая идея, и перед завтраком Кенма украдкой трогал губы, гадая, сильно ли они припухли от поцелуев.

Или вот Нацу. Кенма выглянул из-под шляпы, выискивая рыжие макушки. Её тоже не было среди ожиданий, потому что Хината совсем забыл сказать, что родители отправляют и её тоже.

Сейчас они с Хинатой на корточках сидели у кромки воды и что-то рассматривали. Нацу собиралась искать красивые камушки, но, судя по хихиканью, они отвлеклись на что-то поинтереснее. Может быть, выловили морскую губку, или им попался маленький краб. Нацу щеголяла ярким купальником, и светлые плечи контрастировали с потемневшими руками, а на голой спине Хинаты виднелись очертания майки, в которой он ходил вчера.

А Кенма вот моментально сгорел.

Хината много возился с Нацу, и Кенма ревновал его. Хотя это было глупо. Тётя и дядя относились к Нацу как ко взрослой и давали ей взрослые поручения, но ей всё равно нужен был присмотр. Например, вчера в поле по её ногам проползла змея, она перепугалась и забралась на руки к Хинате. Тот неловко успокаивал её, и Кенма немного унял свою ревность. Отчасти потому, что от вида Хинаты-старшего брата что-то беспокойное творилось с сердцем, отчасти — потому что Нацу всё-таки была славная. Самостоятельная и ненавязчивая, она тянулась к людям, и к Кенме тоже, и то и дело кого-нибудь напоминала: любила покомандовать как Куроо, была упорная как Яку и симпатичная как…

— Кенма, — довольно раздалось над ним.

Он поднял взгляд: от омываемых водой ступней до коленей, к которым прилипли мелкие камешки, до уже обсохших с последнего купания плавок, до упёртых в бока ладоней, до широкой улыбки. И посторонился, чтобы Хината мог сесть рядом.

— Надо возвращаться. Но мы сначала искупаемся ещё раз. Ты идёшь?

Хината подтянул ногу к груди. На бедро у него налип ил, и очень хотелось счистить его, прижав руку к коже. Кенма отвернулся и кивнул.

— Не засыпай сегодня рано, хорошо? — прошептал Хината, касаясь дыханием щеки.

— Как получится, — пробормотал Кенма. Захотелось в море, хоть немного остудиться.

Хината задумчиво надулся, а потом шепнул, еле слышно, что они могут сделать, если Кенма всё-таки его дождётся.

— Как тебе такая идея? — он так и сиял лукавством.

При рождении он наверняка пустил все очки в харизму, иначе почему Кенме так нравились все его предложения? Или даже в графу «делать Козуме Кенме хорошо одним своим существованием».

Встречаться с Хинатой было даже круче, чем соперничать с ним.

— Хорошо. — Кенма стянул шляпу и на всякий случай придавил её камнем, хоть ветра и не было.

Вода была тёплая, но, окунувшись и убрав с лица волосы, Кенма всё-таки пришёл в себя. И хорошо: до вечера ещё несколько часов работы в поле, ужин, и нужно будет дождаться, пока Хината вымоет соль из волос…

А после у них в самом деле всё случилось. Поцелуи, туманящие разум ощущения, шёпот. Горячие плечи, живот, ягодицы Хинаты под ладонями, его дыхание на бёдрах и тёплые губы. Приятная, умопомрачительная близость.

Так, как они хотели.

**Author's Note:**

> Загаданное слово: «план».


End file.
